


Office Work

by daisydiversions



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-14
Updated: 2006-04-14
Packaged: 2017-11-10 01:09:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisydiversions/pseuds/daisydiversions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuuri could use a break from his Maou duties and Wolfram is more than willing to convince him to take it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Office Work

Yuuri moaned despairingly, letting his head fall to the desk, upsetting a few stacks of paperwork, but not finding the energy to care. He’d only just returned to this world and was already buried in the stuff due to Gwendal’s insistence that it all be completed immediately. 

It was well past dark and the Maou had given up actually reading the documents in favor of signing them sporadically in between yawns. The torture was starting to seem intentional, Gwendal’s way of protecting his precious little brother’s virtue, especially considering that Yuuri had only just gotten his head out of his ass and admitted to returning Wolfram’s feelings during the end of his last stay. 

And he’d returned those feelings all over the castle, the grounds, and even once in the stables. Gwendal had made his opinion on the matter clear in his usual disgruntle, eye twitching way, to which Conrad had smiled amiably and chided his older half brother to remember what it was like when he was eighty years old. 

Yuuri, for his part, tried not to think about it.

 

Just as he was picking up another random form, staring at it apathetically before scrawling his name across the bottom, hands dropped to his shoulders and lips pressed against his ear. 

“Are you sure you want to approve a grant to the Mazoku National Tap Dancing Society? I think Yozak is the only member.”

Yuuri jerked in surprise, but relaxed again when he recognized the blonde behind him.

“Gwendal says I can’t leave until I go through all this and I just want it to be done. Yozak can tap all he wants as long as it doesn’t keep me up any longer,” Yuuri murmured punctuating the sentiment with yet another yawn.

Wolfram rubbed his fingers together contemplatively and Yuuri realized with a start that he was probably thinking about burning all the paper work, along with the entire office, just out of spite of it denying him immediate sex. 

”No,” Yuuri stated.

Wolfram scowled, but dropped his hand. “Wimp. You can’t even stand up to Ani-ue.”

Yuuri puffed his chest our defensively. “Hey, even with the deformed knitting, he’s still pretty intimidating.”

Rolling his eyes and dropping to sit sideways in Yuuri’s lap, Wolfram continued to look unimpressed and Yuuri made a futile effort not to watch as the pink nightie crept up his fiance’s thigh. He put a hand there, unsure if it was to hinder the progress of the silky material or just to feel Wolfram’s warm skin.

“I think it’s time you take a break. This can wait until morning.” Wolfram ran a hand through Yuuri’s short black hair, smiling when he leaned into the touch, still amazed that he was finally allowed to do what was entitled to him as Yuuri’s fiancé.

Yuuri sighed and nested his face in the junction of Wolfram’s neck, the soft blonde strands tickling at his nose, and felt as though he could fall asleep just as they were, despite the heavy weight on his lap. But instead, he moved his hand lower so that it rested between his lover’s legs and bit down hard on his neck. Wolfram squeaked in surprise and indignation, but Yuuri held him down with an arm around his waist, chuckling and feeling a bit more awake.

“Can’t. If I leave now, I’ll never finish. Best to just get it over with now and get to bed sooner.”

Wolfram pouted noticeably, folding his arms over his chest, the nightgown wavering precariously off one shoulder, and Yuuri was tempted to stick his tongue out in rebellion of the adorable expression, but knew from experience that this would only lead to many things, none of which involved getting the office work done. Unless shoving some of them off the desk hurriedly and crushing the rest under Wolfram’s naked body as he disposed of the taunting pink fabric counted as finishing them, which somehow he doubted.

Also, there was that little detail of Gwendal killing him if he ever found out he’d fucked his little brother over his desk. After all, when Gwendal wanted the earth to come up from under and swallow you, it actually happened. 

Squirming a little, Yuuri managed to dislodge a displeased Wolfram from his lap, and glanced at the next proposal, titled Bee Bears are People Too! a tolerance promotion organization, wondering why he couldn’t delegate some of these, but signed with a flourish anyway.

 

Just when his new found determination was starting to fade, his eye lids becoming heavy again and his yawns increasing in frequency, Yuuri felt a slight pressure on his abdomen. He peered down to find Wolfram grinning mischievously up from where he had apparently crawled under the desk while Yuuri was distracted, pert ass in the air and fingers working his fastenings.

“Stupid, wimp,” Wolfram muttered in between wet kisses up Yuuri’s thigh while his hands pulled the black pants down to his ankles. “You know you can’t stand up to me.”

Yuuri quietly moaned his agreement, dropping the pen and enjoying the feel of Wolfram’s lips and tongue through the rough fabric of his uniform and liking it even more when the obstacle of his pants and underwear were removed. Wolfram wrapped his hand around the base of Yuuri’s cock, his tongue diverting down to lap at his balls briefly and then drag along the underside of Yuuri’s cock. The young Maou groaned appreciatively, sliding down in the chair to a more comfortable position and spreading his legs wider to provide more room. 

Taking the tip into his mouth, Wolfram suckled it heartily, working his fingers idly at the base and relishing in the whines and keening that filled the room. After attending to the slit, which earned him a choked gasp from Yuuri, Wolfram took in as much of the length as he could and began a steady bobbing motion, wincing slightly whenever his head slammed back against the desk. 

Yuuri slid a hand into Wolfram’s hair, part to urge him on and part to protect it from the edge of the desk, his other gripping Wolfram’s lacy shoulder, attempting to hold himself back from jutting his hips vigorously into the blonde’s delicious mouth. He didn’t want another Choking Catastrophy, especially since his partner seemed to be very carefully preventing a repeat of The Teeth Incident. That they were definitely getting better at this sex thing was the last thing Yuuri thought of before coherency left him completely, though he realized vaguely that Wolfram was stroking himself under his nightgown now, humming around Yuuri’s cock, but soon his limited teenage endurance gave out and he was coming with a sharp cry.

 

After hastily cleaning themselves up, Wolfram lead a complacent Yuuri out the door, pausing only a moment to set a few sheet on fire with a snap of the fingers. Just on principle.


End file.
